ins Dunkel zu treiben
by Finlass
Summary: Am Anfang des dritten Zeitalters finden drei Elben zufällig den Einen Ring.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und alles drum herum gehört Tolkien, die drei Elben gehören mir. Glaub ich.

Rating: PG, das letzte Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich PG-13. Wenn ich mich irre, dann sagt es mir bitte.

  
A/N: Nichts für Leute, die Happy Ends brauchen. Es wird definitiv keines geben. 

****

***

...ins Dunkel zu treiben...

****

Prolog

Es war eigentlich ein wunderbarer Tag. Frühling... Ja, so weit ich mich erinnern kann war es Frühling. Wir befanden uns am Rande Lóriens, an den Ufern des Anduins. Eigentlich wollten wir bis zum Anbruch der Nacht weiterwandern, den Strom hinauf zur Alten Furt und von dort aus in den Düsterwald, doch da es so ungewöhnlich heiß war, rasteten wir nahe dem Flussufer. Ich beschloss, etwas zu schlafen, denn schließlich wollten wir nachts weiterwandern. Was die anderen beiden taten, weiß ich nicht genau. Einer von ihnen lief wahrscheinlich in den Wald, zum spähen, denn kurz bevor ich einschlief hörte ich seine leisen Schritte an mir vorbeihuschen.

Wovon ich schließlich aufwachte, weiß ich nicht. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern irgendetwas geträumt zu haben, aber ein lautes Geräusch oder etwas in der Art war es wohl auch nicht. 

Ich weiß nur noch eines, und dieses Bild hat sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Sigil, der kleine unschuldige Sigil, wie er aus den Wassern des Anduin klettert, von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt, und lächelnd etwas in seiner Handfläche anstarrend. Damals dachte ich, er habe wieder einen seiner Steine gefunden –Sigil liebte bunte Steine-, niemals hätte ich geahnt, was es wirklich war.

Zuerst war es mir egal, ich hatte Hunger und habe etwas gegessen. Sigil saß neben mir, aber er aß nichts. Die ganze Zeit starrte er das Ding in seiner Handfläche an. Wenn ich ihn etwas fragte, sah er nicht auf, sondern murmelte nur gedankenverloren eine Antwort. Schließlich habe ich ihn in Ruhe gelassen, ich war nicht in der Stimmung für einen seiner Scherze.

Doch es war kein Scherz. Abends, als die Sonne bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, brachen wir wieder auf, und Sigil starrte immer noch das Ding an. Manchmal nahm er es in die andere Hand, oder streichelte es, oder hielt es für wenige Augenblicke in das fahle Licht des aufgehenden Mondes. Erst beunruhigte es mich, doch als Sigil es schließlich in seine Tasche steckte und diese sorgfältig verschloss, hörte ich auf, mir darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen. Und obwohl ich seitdem ständig von düsteren Vorahnungen geplagt wurde, vergaß ich den Vorfall, da ich Sigil in der nächsten Zeit das Ding auch nicht wieder hervorholen sah.

Ein schlimmer Fehler wie mir nun scheint.

Denn keiner von uns Dreien ahnte auch nur im Geringsten, was folgen würde.

***

Tbc.

  
OK, das war der Anfang und es war kurz. Ich bemühe mich, mehr zu schreiben. Und bitte reviewen *bettel*


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Mittelerde gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, die Elben gehören mir (behaupten sie zumindest... *lach*).

Rating: PG-13 würde ich eigentlich sagen (wegen den Orks), aber wenn ich diese ganzen 6jährigen Kinder sehe, die z.B. 

DBZ (was ja in der Hinsicht auch teilweise etwas heftiger ist) gucken, dann scheint mir das ein wenig... blöd. 

A/n: Danke den Leuten, die gereviewed haben!!!!!!

***

...ins Dunkel zu treiben... Teil 2

***

"Orks!" 

Der Schrei hallte durch die Nacht. Blitzschnell sprangen Sigil und Iarlîn auf, ihre Bögen schussbereit in den Händen haltend. Von der anderen Seite der kleinen Lichtung sahen sie Tareth auf sich zurennen, gefolgt von mindestens zwei Dutzend Orks. 

Iarlîn warf seinem Freund einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, dann ließ er einen Pfeil von der Sehne, kurz darauf gefolgt von einem zweiten. Jetzt schoss auch Sigil, drei Mal, und alle Geschosse trafen ihr Ziel. Dann warfen die beiden Elben schnell ihre Bögen beiseite –die Orks waren nun zu nah zum Schießen. 

Sigil zog seine zwei Dolche, lächelte kurz und stürzte sich dann auf die Orks, Tareth, der endlich stehen geblieben war, wehrte die Kreaturen mit seinem Schwert ab. Iarlîn wartete etwas ab, erst als es für seine Kameraden gefährlich wurde, griff auch er an, ein langes Bastardschwert in den Händen haltend, für das er eigentlich viel zu schwach aussah. Doch es war erstaunlich effektiv, bald schon lagen alle Orks erschlagen auf dem Boden. 

"Wo kamen die Viecher her?" fragte Sigil schließlich, während er mit einem Tuch seine Dolche vom Orkblut säuberte. 

"Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Tareth, immer noch keuchend. Lange rennen war nicht seine Stärke. "Ich habe die Brut am Abhang entdeckt," erklärte er nach einer kurzen Pause, "Sie kamen direkt auf uns zu. Und verdammt schnell. Wir sollten besser sofort aufbrechen, wer weiß ob sich nicht noch mehr von ihnen in dieser Gegend herumtreiben." 

Sein Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen.

Während sie über die verlassene Grassteppe wanderten, hing jeder der drei Elben seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Tareths' Blick glitt immer wieder zum sternübersäten Nachthimmel herauf, und er überlegte nicht zum ersten Mal, wie die Macht, die dieser wunderbaren Lichter geschaffen hatte, zulassen konnte, dass Kreaturen wie Orks existierten. Natürlich fand er auch heute keine Antwort, denn wer verstand schon die Wege solch mächtiger Wesen wie den Valar?

Und auch was seine beiden Freunde dachten, vermochte Tareth nicht zu sagen -ihre Gesichter waren wie versteinert. Gut, bei Iarlîn war das vollkommen normal, aber Sigil... Er war eigentlich eine Frohnatur, immer lächelnd, Sorgen schien es für ihn keine zu geben. Oft schon hatte Tareth ihn darum beneidet und sich gewünscht, so sein zu können wie Sigil. Wieder so ein unmöglicher Traum. Eigentlich lachhaft. 

Tareth schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich, wieder auf seinen ursprünglichen Gedanken zurückzukommen: Er machte sich Sorgen um Sigil. In den letzten Tagen war er so... anders gewesen. Irgendwie ruhiger, ernster, unansprechbar. Als wäre er endlich erwachsen geworden, wie Iarlîn es nennen würde. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war Tareth sich sicher, dass das ungewöhnliche Verhalten seines Freundes eine ernstzunehmende Ursache hatte. Nur was dies sein könnte, ahnte er nicht einmal im Geringsten. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass Sigil ihnen etwas verheimlichte, was auch immer dies sein könnte.

Tareth war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte wie seine Freunde stehen blieben und so beinahe Iarlîn umgerannt hätte. Letzterer drehte sich um und fauchte: "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" 

"Was ist los? fragte Tareth, Iârlin einfach ignorierend. 

"Schon wieder Orks.." antwortete Sigil entnervt. 

"Dann sollten wir besser schnell verschwinden.", begann Tareth, "Wir.." 

"Und wohin?" fragte Iarlîn spöttisch und wies mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung über die Ebene "Hier gibt es nichts um sich zu verstecken. Es sei denn du legst dich flach auf den Boden und hoffst, dass die Orks dich übersehen. Dann beißt du im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Gras." 

Tareth nickte ergeben, Iarlîn hatte leider recht. Es schien ihnen also nichts anderes übrig zu bleiben, als zu kämpfen. 

Tareth stand vollkommen still, sein Auge auf die dunkle Masse gerichtet, die langsam näher kam. Es sah so aus, als hätten die Orks die Elben noch nicht gesehen, doch vielleicht war es nur ein Trick von ihnen, ein boshaftes Katz und Maus Spiel. Kommt schon, rennt! Wir kriegen euch am Ende sowieso! Doch alle drei Elben waren entschlossen nicht als Spielzeug für die Orks zu dienen, und so warteten sie, mehr oder weniger nervös, auf die Feinde. 

Dieses Mal waren es mehr Orks als beim letzten Angriff, und bald schon hatten die drei Elben Mühe, die Hiebe der Orks abzuwehren. Iarlîn stand alleine, umzingelt von einigen Orks, doch sein gewaltiges Schwert hielt ihm die Feinde vom Leib. Sigil und Tareth kämpften Rücken an Rücken, wurden aber von immer mehr Orks bedrängt.

Und da passierte es...

Tareth sah, wie die Hand seines Freundes in dessen Tasche glitt und einen Augenblick später war Sigil verschwunden.

Vor Überraschung hätte Tareth beinahe sein Schwert fallen gelassen. Sprachlos starrte er die Stelle an, an der eben noch der blonde Elb gestanden hatte. Doch da war nichts. Absolut nichts. Tareth blinzelte, rieb sich das Auge, doch Sigil blieb verschwunden. 

"Na toll," murmelte er "Jetzt versagt auch noch mein anderes Auge."

  
Schnell, als ob es ihm peinlich wäre, fuhr er mit der Hand über sein Gesicht um zu prüfen, ob die dunkle Binde noch richtig saß, die sein linkes Auge bedeckte –oder besser: die Stelle, an der einst sein linkes Auge gewesen war. Erst dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Umgebung zu. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte Tareth, dass auch die Orks verdutzt den leeren Platz neben ihm anglotzten. Plötzlich keuchte einer aus ihren Reihen auf, hielt eine Hand vor seinen Bauch, und zwischen seinen Klauen quoll dunkles Blut hervor. Und noch bevor sein Körper auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war, erklang ein ersticktes Gurgeln und ein weiterer Ork stürzte, dieses Mal mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle, zu Boden. 

Nun endlich erkannte auch Tareth seine Chance und griff die Orks an, die vom mysteriösen Ableben ihrer Kameraden zu verwirrt waren, um großen Widerstand zu leisten. Einige von ihnen hieben mit ihren Säbeln wild durch die Luft, trafen jedoch nichts außer hin und wieder ihre eigenen Kameraden, doch die meisten standen einfach da und beobachteten das Geschehen. Erst als noch etwa ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Orks tot am Boden lagen, beschloss der Rest, dass es wohl sicherer war, nicht weiter hier zu verweilen. Und so wendeten sie sich von ihren Gegnern ab und flohen in die Dunkelheit, immerzu ein Wort rufend, das die Elben jedoch nicht verstanden. 

Tareth und Iarlîn sahen den Orks nach, ersterer erstaunt, letzterer mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment erschien Sigil wieder, stand dort, als sei er niemals fort gewesen. In den Händen hielt er seine beiden Kurzschwerter, schwarz wie nie von Orkblut. Und er lachte. Tareth lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es war ein fröhliches Lachen, unbeschwert, es klang als hätte Sigil nur einen seiner Späße gemacht. Im Angesicht der getöteten, ja fast schon dahingemetzelten, Orks aber wirkte es makaber. Und da war noch etwas... Sigil hatte das Töten immer gehasst. 

"Wir sollten lieber weitergehen, bevor der Rest der Brut es sich anders überlegt und zurückkommt!" schlug Iarlîn grimmig vor. "Wer weiß, ob sie sich noch einmal so leicht abschrecken lassen." Sein Tonfall ließ darauf schließen, dass auch Sigil ihn gesehen –oder besser gesagt: nicht gesehen- hatte.

"Du hast recht." pflichtete der blonde Elb ihm bei und wollte bereits losgehen, doch Tareth schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Sigil..." ,murmelte er, sein Gesicht war totenblass, "Was... was hast du da grade getan?"

"Er ist verschwunden, das hast du doch gesehen!", fuhr ihn Iarlîn an, "Lass ihn doch einfach in Ruhe! Das ist ganz allein seine Sache." 

"Nein.", antwortete Tareth ruhig, "Niemand wird einfach unsichtbar. Bitte Sigil, sag wie du das gemacht hast!" 

Der blonde Elb antwortete nicht. Er hatte das Gesicht von den beiden anderen abgewandt und starrte wieder auf seine Handfläche. Tareth seufzte, packte seinen Freund an der Schulter und riss ihn herum. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er etwas goldenes aufblitzen, dann schlossen sich Sigils Finger darum und steckten es zurück in die Tasche. Tareth beobachtete dies schweigend, dann fragte er sanft: "Was war das?"

Der blonde Elb schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Bitte." sagte Tareth, sein Tonfall war beinahe flehend "Zeig es uns! Nur kurz..." 

"Nein! Es gehört mir... ganz allein mir! Ich hab es gefunden! Ich allein!" 

Damit drehte sich Sigil um und begann wortlos, weiterzuwandern. Tareth warf Iarlîn einen fragenden Blick zu, doch auch er schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Schließlich entschieden sie sich, Sigil zu folgen, denn sie hatten schon genug Zeit vergeudet. 

__

Allein schon vom Tonfall seiner Stimme hätte ich es wissen müssen, nein, eigentlich wusste ich es sogar! Mir war vollkommen klar, was Sigils Fund war und welche Auswirkungen es haben könnte. Und doch ich habe nichts getan. Es war, als ob sich etwas in meinem Geist dagegen auflehnte und meinen Körper lähmte. Als ob auch er von dem Einen Ring angezogen würde...

***

tbc.

by Finlass 


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Hat sich soweit nichts geändert. Siehe also vorherige Kapitel.

A/n: Scheint ja niemanden großmächtig zu interessieren... *betrübt* Na ja, ich mach trotzdem weiter.

***

...ins Dunkel zu treiben... Teil 3

***

Der nächste Tag verlief trügerisch ruhig. Das Wetter war für Mitte Herbst noch sehr warm und immer wieder blinzelte zwischen den Wolkenfetzen die Sonne hervor. Tareth und Sigil waren –erstaunlicherweise- gut gelaunt und scherzten sogar ein wenig, während Iarlîn mürrisch hinter ihnen herlief. Er hasste die Sonne. 

Die drei Wanderer kamen gut voran. Selbst wenn sie ihr langsames Tempo beibehielten, würden sie in wenigen Tagen den Fluss Schwertel erreicht haben. Damit hätten sie bereits ein gutes Drittel ihres Weges geschafft, vorrausgesetzt, es traten keine unvorhergesehenen Hindernisse auf. 

Abends rasteten sie nahe einem kleinen Tannenwäldchen. Nachdem er ein Feuer gemacht hatte, sprang Sigil auf und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Tareth blickte ihm lächelnd nach. Zwar war er sich selbst nach all den Jahren, die er Sigil nun schon kannte, noch nicht sicher was genau der blonde Elb tat, während er alleine zwischen den Tannen umherstreifte, doch er hatte einen Verdacht. Oder besser: zwei Vermutungen. Entweder, Sigil wollte nach möglichen Gefahren Ausschau halten, oder...

"Glaubt der Kleine immer noch an die Geschichten von Gold unter den Wurzeln der Tannen?" unterbrach Iarlîn den Gedankengang seines Gefährten.

  
"Ich glaube schon." antwortete Tareth nachdenklich "Aber lass ihn bitte damit in Ruhe, in Ordnung?" 

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Iarlîn. Bevor Tareth eine ungewollt spöttische Frage stellen konnte, erwiderte er mit leiser Stimme: "Ich will im Moment keinen Streit mit dir."

"Was ist los?" fragte Tareth beunruhigt. Jetzt benahm sich auch noch Iarlîn seltsam. Normalerweise war er kalt und schweigsam, ließ aber kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, sich mit anderen Leuten anzulegen. Weshalb er das tat, wusste Tareth nicht. Er für seinen Teil hatte längst beschlossen, Iarlîns Anfeindungen einfach zu ignorieren. Aber das Letzterer nicht spotten wollte, kam wahrlich selten vor. 

Der andere Elb runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann murmelte er: "Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig."

"Ähm... könntest du etwas lauter sprechen?" bat Tareth, der Mühe hatte, Iarlîns Worte zu verstehen- sie standen mehrere Schritt voneinander entfernt.

"Komm einfach näher!" entgegnete Iarlîn. Er wartete bis Tareth, der keine Lust hatte, zu widersprechen, neben ihm stand. 

"Ich will nicht, das Sigil es erfährt. Nicht jetzt und nicht auf diese Weise." erklärte er, als er den fragenden Blick seines Gefährten sah.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil er dann wahrscheinlich denkt, wir hätten uns gegen ihn verschworen. Das kann im Moment leicht geschehen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Als er wieder ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, wurde er von Tareth, der dies nicht bemerkt hatte, unterbrochen.

"Und warum?" 

"Das will ich dir doch erklären!" gab Iarlîn genervt zurück. "Also, Sigils Benehmen bereitet mir Sorge, und dir wohl auch." Er wartete nicht einmal Tareths Reaktion ab, sondern fuhr gleich fort: "Ich weiß ich habe gesagt, dass das mit dem Verschwinden ganz allein seine Sache sei, aber dann habe ich nachgedacht."

__

"Mal was neues..." dachte Tareth ärgerlich. Trotz seiner etwas besorgten Stimme klang Iarlîn immer noch gewohnt spöttisch und rechthaberisch. Und genau diese Art hasste Tareth an ihm besonders. Aber hütete sich, etwas laut zu sagen, denn er war froh, dass seine Besorgnis geteilt wurde.

"Hast du gesehen, was Sigil in seiner Hand hielt?"

"Nicht genau." antwortete Tareth etwas verspätet. "Das einzige das ich weiß, ist, dass es klein und golden ist." 

"Möglicherweise ein Ring?"

"Das könnte sein. Wieso...?" Tareth brach ab. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum. Es konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Es war vollkommen unmöglich!

"Doch, es ist möglich." widersprach Iarlîn. Tareth erschrak. Hatte er etwa laut gedacht? 

"Ich habe es erst auch nicht für möglich gehalten," fuhr Iarlîn fort, "aber kein Lebewesen, wie schon gesagt, kann einfach so unsichtbar werden. Und es gibt nicht viele Dinge, die einen verschwinden lassen können. Es kann also nur *es* sein."  
  
"Saurons Ring..." murmelte Tareth gedankenverloren "...der Eine Ring... Unmöglich!"

"Isildur hat ihn die seinem Tod auf den Schwertelfeldern verloren, nicht wahr? Und wenn er vom Fluss Schwertel aus in den Anduin getrieben wurde? Sigil könnte ihn dort gefunden haben."

"Trotzdem. Der Ring gilt schon seit über drei Jahrhunderten als verschollen. Müsste er während dieser Zeit nicht schon bis ins Meer gespült worden sein?" Gedanklich schüttelte Tareth den Kopf. Dieser Einwand klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

"Vielleicht hat er ja die Macht, gegen den Strom zu schwimmen, was weiß ich!" gab Iarlîn bissig zurück. 

"Wie dem auch sei," lenkte Tareth schnell ein, "wenn es wirklich der Eine Ring ist, dann müssen wir zurück nach Lórien und Frau Galadriel um Rat fragen. Aber... verzeih die Frage, doch was macht dich so sicher, dass es ausgerechnet Saurons Ring ist? Keiner von uns hat ihn wirklich in Sigils Hand gesehen, oder?"

"Spürst du es nicht?" fragte Iarlîn, seine Stimme noch leiser als zuvor, "Fühlst du nicht, wie etwas deinen Geist umkreist, lauernd, nur darauf wartend, zuschnappen zu können?" 

"Ehrlichgesagt spüre ich es nicht." antwortete Tareth, aber es war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Eigentlich hatte er doch ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengrube, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht einfach nur viel zuviel gegessen hatte. "Vielleicht hast du Halluzinationen.", fügte er vorsichtig hinzu, und wusste sofort, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war.

Iarlîn schwieg, doch Tareth konnte sehen, dass er viel Beherrschung brauchte, um ruhig zu bleiben. Nicht, dass Tareth seinem Gefährten nicht geglaubt hätte, aber er hatte ihn dazu bringen wollen, die Gründe für seine Annahme zu offenbaren. Damit hätten sie Sigil sicher überzeugen können...

Damit war das Gespräch erst einmal beendet. Iarlîn sagte kein weiteres Wort, und Tareth hatte keine Lust, ihn darum zu bitten. So hockten die beiden still neben dem flackernden Feuer, bis Sigil zurückkam. Er lächelte, holte einige dunkelblaue Beeren aus seiner Tasche und setzte sich dann zu den anderen. 

"He, was ist los?" fragte er fröhlich und sah seine Gefährten abwechselnd an.

"Nichts." brummte Tareth abwesend. Dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Er wandte sich Sigil zu, schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und fragte: "Sag mal, mein Freund, wo hast du den Ring gefunden?"

Sigils Gesichtszüge veränderten sich so schnell, dass es Tareth beinahe nicht für möglich hielt. Alle Fröhlichkeit verschwand und ließ nur noch eine hassverzerrte Fratze zurück. "Was willst du von ihm?" fauchte er Tareth an.

Dieser hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich will nichts von ihm. Aber weißt du, was das für ein Ring ist?" fragte er, betont unschuldig. 

"Meiner!", war Sigils einzige Antwort. 

"Wirklich?" Tareths Tonfall war jetzt fast der, mit dem Iarlîn immer sprach. Er hasste sich dafür.

"Jaa..." antwortete Sigil überzeugt. Trotzdem langte er in die Tasche seines Mantels und holte etwas hervor. Er verbarg es sorgfältig in den Händen, doch Tareth gelang es dieses Mal, einen Blick auf das Ding zu erhaschen. Es war ein goldener Ring, jedoch vollkommen schmucklos. Der Elb wusste sofort, das es wirklich der Eine Ring war. Eine merkwürdige Aura der Macht schien von ihm auszugehen, zwar nur schwach, aber trotzdem spürbar. Also doch...

Tareth spürte Iarlîns Blick auf ihm ruhen, ein stiller Triumph, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sagte ganz deutlich ,Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt?'. Doch er ignorierte ihn, wie immer.

Stattdessen versuchte er, Sigil ruhig zu erklären, was es mit dem Ring auf sich hatte. Anfangs hörte der blonde Elb aufmerksam zu, und Tareth hoffte bereits, ihn überzeugen zu können, den Ring von sich zu geben, doch als er schließlich mit dem Satz ,Wir müssen den Ring so schnell wie möglich Frau Galadriel übergeben, sodass sie ihn zerstören und Mittelerde vor einer Katastrophe retten kann!' seine kleine Rede schloss, sprang Sigil wütend auf.

"Das also hast du vor! Du willst ihn mir stehlen!"

"Nein," erwiderte Tareth ruhig, "ich will dich und ganz Mittelerde vor einem grausamen Schicksal bewahren."

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein grausames Schicksal erleiden werde?"

"Isildur hat der Ring nichts als Unglück gebracht."  
  
"Isildur!" schnaubte Sigil verächtlich, "Isildur war ein Mensch."

Mehr sagte er nicht dazu, als erkläre allein die Tatsache, dass Isildur ein Mensch gewesen war, alles.

***

Ff. (Fortsetzung folgt... hey, ich lerne Deutsch! ^,^y)

by Finlass


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Hat sich soweit nichts geändert. Siehe also vorherige Kapitel.

***

...ins Dunkel zu treiben... Teil 4

***

Am Abend des nächsten Tages hatten die drei Elben den Rand der Schwertelfelder erreicht. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit kaum gesprochen, denn Iarlîn wich wie immer allen Gesprächen aus und Sigil gab Tareth, der immer noch versuchte, seinen Freund von der Gefährlichkeit seines Fundes zu überzeugen, nur abweisende Antworten. Die Stimmung war angespannt, und Tareth kam es so vor, als sei es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Entsprechend froh war er, als sie schließlich zwischen einer kleinen Gruppe Felsen rasteten- hier würden sie früher oder später gezwungen sein, miteinander zu reden. Doch da war auch etwas in Tareths Geist, eine Stimme, die ihn warnte. Vielleicht würde es die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer machen. Tareth musste lächeln. Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es kaum noch werden. 

Gedankenverloren nahm er einige Zweige, die sie heute Morgen gesammelt hatten, und entfachte ein kleines Feuer. Der Wind war im Laufe des Tages stärker geworden und kündigte Kälte an. Tareth schauderte auch schon ohne dass es kalt war, und er wollte heute Nacht wenigstens ein wenig schlafen können. 

Während Tareth also ein Feuer entfachte, saß Iarlîn schweigend auf der anderen Seite des Lagers, mit dem Rücken an einen Stein gelehnt, und starrte in die wachsenden Flammen. Er hatte das Gefühl als seien seine Gedanken ein einziger langer Faden, der vollkommen in sich verwirrt und verknotet war. Schon seit er am Morgen aufgewacht war, versuchte er, das ganze Gewebe irgendwie aufzulösen, doch je mehr er sich bemühte, desto mehr verhedderte sich alles. Und wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes lenken wollte, kehrten seine Gedanken fast automatisch wieder zu dem verwirrten Gewebe zurück. Jeder neue Gedanke ließ den Faden weiter wachsen, verknotete sich wieder und vergrößerte das Gewirr mehr und mehr, bis sein Kopf irgendwann zu bersten schien.

Iarlîns Aufmerksamkeit reichte grade weit genug um zu merken, dass Sigil heute bei ihnen blieb, da es keinen Wald zum Umherstreifen gab. Doch Iarlîn wünschte, dass der blonde Elb sich wenigstens für kurze Zeit entfernen könnte. Vielleicht könnte er dann wenigstens etwas Ordnung in seine verwirrten Gedanken bringen. Vielleicht würde dann diese Stimme aus seinem Kopf verschwinden, diese Stimme, die ihm immer wieder etwas zuflüsterte, die ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete. 

Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen und seufzte. Hoffnungslos. 

__

"Ich kann dir Hoffnung geben!" flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Geist. _"Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du nie mehr Sorgen haben wirst!"_

"_Halt die Klappe!"*_ fauchte Iarlîn die Stimme in Gedanken an. 

Doch es brachte nichts. Die Stimme lachte bloß und murmelte: _"Glaub mir, du wirst meine Anwesenheit sehr bald zu schätzen wissen!"_

Iarlîn schnaubte verächtlich. _"Niemals!"_

"Wer weiß?"

"Du sicher nicht. Und nun verschwinde endlich!"

"Wie du meinst..."

Iarlîn konnte förmlich das grinsende Gesicht sehen, das zusammen mit der Stimme immer weiter verblasste. Am Ende blieben nur noch Gedanken zurück, und sie waren noch verworrener als vorher.

__

Es war in dieser Nacht. Die Nacht der Nächte. Ich hatte einen Traum, ja... einen Traum... Damals nannte ich ihn Alptraum, heute nenne ich ihn letzte Warnung. Eigentlich ist es egal, damals hätte ich es erkennen müssen. Jetzt ist es zu spät.

Ich war blind. Blind und taub. Vollkommen gefühllos. Jemand hat mir Warnungen ins Ohr geschrieen, und ich habe sie nicht vernommen. Jemand hat "Gefahr" mit großen roten Schriftzeichen in den Himmel geschrieben, und ich habe es nicht gesehen. Jemand hat mit einem Dolch meine Hand durchbohrt, und ich habe nichts gespürt. 

Ich habe es für einen seltsamen Traum gehalten, einer jener Träume die mich seit langen geplagt hatten. Entstanden aus Erinnerungen, nur noch böse Märchen der Vergangenheit, ähnlich der Furcht kleiner Kinder vor Orks unter ihren Betten**. Nicht der Rede wert, man tut besser daran, es sofort zu vergessen. Und so versuchte ich den Traum, diesen seltsamen, furchteinflößenden Traum, zu vergessen, doch noch immer habe ich Bruchstücke von ihm klar vor Augen. 

Dunkelheit... Es war dunkel, und um mich herum stand alles in Flammen. Ich weiß nicht, was gebrannt hat, aber es scheint mir unwichtig. Plötzlich zog Nebel auf, blutrot, er umwaberte die Flammen, nährte sie, ließ sie höher und höher lodern. Und mit ihm kamen Schattengestalten, umzingelten mich, flüsterten Worte, die ich nicht verstand. Es waren einundzwanzig, genau einundzwanzig. Seltsam, dass ich ihre Zahl so genau kenne, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie gezählt zu haben. Sie kamen immer näher, ihre Worte wurden immer lauter, bis sie schließlich schrieen. 

Und dann... ich weiß es nicht mehr. Damals dachte ich: "Was ich vergessen habe, kann nicht wichtig gewesen sein, denn sonst hätte ich es mir doch gemerkt." Nun glaube ich, dass grade jener Teil der wichtigste gewesen sein muss. Mal nachdenken... 

"Irgendwie muss es doch möglich sein. Irgendwie..." Tareth starrte nachdenklich in den wolkenbedeckten Nachthimmel. Heute war er mit der Wache dran, im Falle dass Orks sich nähern sollten. Normalerweise hasste er es, aber heute war er froh darüber, denn es gab ihm die Gelegenheit, nachzudenken. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken leise vor sich hin murmelte, doch glücklicherweise hörte ihn keiner. 

"Sigil besitzt den Ring... den Einen Ring... Er weiß, dass dieses... Ding... sehr gefährlich ist. Er weiß, dass es ihn das Leben kosten könnte. Isildur hat der Ring den Tod gebracht. Oder war es Zufall? Nein, Zufall gibt es nicht. Also Schicksal... Im Endeffekt auch die Schuld des Ringes. Aber warum erkennt Sigil dies nicht? Weiß er es nicht oder _will_ er es nicht wissen? Vielleicht ist es auch der Ring... Natürlich, er verwirrt seine Gedanken und macht ihn blind für die Wahrheit. Es gibt also nur einen Weg ihm zu helfen... 

Tareths Gedankengang wurde durch einen leisen Schrei unterbrochen. Alarmiert sprang er auf und sah sich um, bis er Iarlîn entdeckte, der aufrecht dasaß, noch blasser als sonst. Sein Blick traf den Tareths, und dieser bemerkte einen seltsam wirren Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes. 

"Was ist los?" fragte er sanft und kam sich dabei ungeheuer dumm vor.

Iarlîn versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber irgendetwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Mit zitternden Händen stützte er sich auf einem der Felsen auf und erhob sich langsam. Doch seine Beine gaben nach, und so war er gezwungen sich wieder hinzusetzen. Tareth schüttelte den Kopf und wartete ab, bis sein Gefährte sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann erkundigte er sich noch einmal, was denn geschehen sei.

Wie zu erwarten, antwortete Iarlîn bloß finster: "Das geht dich nichts an!" Es klang so, als müsste er jedes einzelne Wort regelrecht hinauswürgen.

Tareth seufzte. "Nun gut," fing er nach einigem Zögern an, "dann lass uns über etwas anderes reden."  
  
"Lass mich raten," murmelte Iarlîn mürrisch, "Sigils Problem?"  
  
Tareth überlegte einen Moment. Iarlîns Tonfall nach zu urteilen, würde dieser sein Anliegen kaum zur Kenntnis nehmen. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, bis zum morgigen Tag damit zu warten. Oder war es dann bereits zu spät? 

"Ach, vergiss es einfach." winkte Tareth schließlich ab. Iarlîn warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, entgegnete aber nichts. Erst als Tareth sich wieder hingelegt hatte, flüsterte er: 

"Schlaf! Ich werde sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen können." 

Tareth nickte dankbar. Vielleicht würde ihm ja im Traum ein Weg einfallen, wie er Sigil helfen konnte.

***

Ff.

*Aye, für einen Elben etwas ungehobelte Ausdrucksweise. Aber es kann schließlich nicht nur so "brave" Elben geben, oder? 

  
** *grins* Ich dachte mir, dass man ja eigentlich sagt, Kinder fürchten sich vor Monstern unter dem Bett. Also fürchten sich Elbenkinder vielleicht vor Orks... Niedliche Vorstellung.

@Shelley: *vollkommen unschuldig grins* OK, was anderes: Ich hab ganz im Ernst schon mal darüber nachgedacht, die Geschichte ein zweites Mal zu machen und einfach mal Tareth und Iarlîn in Legolas und Haldir umzubenennen. Nur mal um zu gucken, wie viele Leute das dann lesen würden. Andererseits hätte ich dann ein schlechtes Gewissen... x_x

by Finlass 


	5. Kaptel 4

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

***

...ins Dunkel zu treiben... Teil 5

***

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch, als sie ihren Weg durch die Schwertelfelder fortsetzten. Tareth war schlecht gelaunt, da auch der Schlaf nicht die erwünschte Lösung für das Problem offenbart hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er bei seinem gestern Nacht gefassten Plan bleiben müssen.

Er wartete ab, bis sie am späten Mittag rasteten und bat Sigil, die Umgebung zu erkunden, was dieser auch bereitwillig tat. Während sich der blonde Elb entfernte, sprach Tareth vorsichtig Iarlîn an. 

"Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" fragte er und verfluchte sich dafür, überhaupt nicht redegewandt zu sein.

Iarlîn nickte nur, schien aber nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein. Tareth beschloss, diese Tatsache einfach zu ignorieren.

"Es geht um Sigil..."  
  
"Mal wieder." entgegnete Iarlîn beinahe gelangweilt.

Tareth biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte seine Wut. Verstand Iarlîn denn nicht, wie wichtig dieses Thema war? 

"Ich habe nachgedacht," begann er, bemüht ruhig, "und bin mehr denn je überzeugt, dass wir Sigil helfen müssen. Wir müssen ihn von diesem Ding befreien." 

"Du willst ihm den Ring stehlen." stellte Iarlîn knapp fest. 

"Abnehmen, nicht stehlen." erwiderte Tareth. 

"Das ist das gleiche."

"Ist es nicht! Es..." Tareth stockte und fuhr dann ruhiger fort, "Egal ob stehlen oder abnehmen, wir müssen ihn von dem Ring befreien. Sonst droht ihm das gleiche Schicksal wie Isildur."

"Und was ist, nachdem wir Sigil _befreit_" Iarlîn sprach das Wort betont spöttisch aus, "haben, du Schlaumeier? Glaubst du nicht, dass wir ebenso wie er vom Ring verführt würden?"

"Das glaube ich nicht. Du weißt wie sehr Sigil Gold liebt, und außerdem wissen wir über die Gefahr Bescheid."

Iarlîn lachte leise. Es klang kalt und verächtlich. "Narr!" murmelte er, "Niemand kann ihm widerstehen, egal ob er die Bedrohung kennt oder nicht."

"Woher willst du das wissen?" gab Tareth zurück. "Ich zumindest fühle mich überhaupt nicht von dem Einen Ring angezogen."

"Hör mal, Kleiner, ich habe Dinge erlebt, die du in deinem ganzen Leben nicht einmal ansatzweise sehen wirst. Ich kenne die Macht des Bösen besser als die meisten anderen Leute. Ich habe _gesehen,_ was der Ring anrichten kann. Nein... ihm kann niemand widerstehen..."

"_Damals_ existierte Sauron noch. Natürlich war die Macht des Ringes damals gewaltig. Doch das ist über dreihundert Jahre her. Glaubst du nicht, dass er etwas von seiner Kraft verloren hat?" wandte Tareth ein. 

Iarlîn schwieg. Tareth hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht zugeben wollte, dass _er_ dieses Mal recht hatte. Irgendwie stimmte ihn dieser Gedanke fröhlich.

"Vielleicht." stimmte Iarlîn schließlich unwillig zu, "Aber das gibt uns immer noch nicht das Recht und die Möglichkeit, Sigil den Ring abzunehmen. Du siehst ja, was mit ihm geschieht. Selbst mit weniger Macht kann der Ring uns noch verführen." 

"Und was willst du dann tun? Warten und zusehen? Wir haben gar keine andere Möglichkeit als Sigil den Ring abzunehmen! Begreif das doch endlich!" 

Iarlîn schwieg wieder. 

"Wa...", Tareth stockte. Plötzlich war ihm ein grauenhafter Gedanke gekommen. 

"Es gibt gar keine Möglichkeiten, nicht wahr? Was wir tun, es ist verkehrt. Nehmen wir Sigil den Ring ab, werden wir wohl auch von seiner Macht verführt. Lassen wir ihm den Ring, wird er daran zugrunde gehen."

Iarlîn nickte und Tareth seufzte. Er fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos. Hilflos, weil er nichts tun konnte. Hilflos, weil es keine Wahl gab. Hilflos, weil es kaum noch Aussicht gab, dass die Sache ein gutes Ende nahm. 

Andererseits... wenn es sowieso keinen richtigen Weg gab, dann konnte man doch auch einen falschen ausprobieren. Im Endeffekt würde alles auf das Gleiche hinauslaufen. Also warum herumsitzen und abwarten, wenn man es doch wenigstens _versuchen_ konnte?

Nachdem er dies Iarlîn erklärt hatte, schüttelte dieser den Kopf. "Tu, was du willst! Ich werde mich da heraushalten."

"Für so feige hätte ich dich nicht gehalten!"

Damit drehte sich Tareth wütend um und stapfte davon.

Er achtete kaum auf seine Umgebung, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich Sigil bemerkt, der sich hinter einem der Büsche versteckt und dem gesamten Gespräch aufmerksam gelauscht hatte. Nun lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an einen Stein an und starrte nachdenklich in den blauen Himmel. Seine rechte Hand hielt den Ring fest. 

"Sie wollen dich also haben..." murmelte er und strich zärtlich über den Ring. "Alle beide... Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben... Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich rauben... Oh nein... Sie glauben, dass ich arglos bin... Sie ahnen ja nicht, dass auch ich einen Plan habe..."

Im warmen Licht der Mittagssonne blitzte ein Dolch auf.

__

Und damit nahmen die Ereignisse ihren Lauf... Der Stein war ins Rollen gekommen, und nun konnte ihn niemand mehr aufhalten. Ich konnte auf seiner steinernen Oberfläche die Gesichter meiner Freunde sehen. Sie blickten mich traurig an, mitleidig. Ich konnte ihren Anblick nicht aushalten und schloss die Augen. Der Stein überrollte mich, denn es war längst zu spät, um auszuweichen.

Manchmal lässt sich die Zukunft nicht ändern. Es gibt etwas, das nennt sich Schicksal, und gegen das Schicksal kann man nicht ankämpfen. Es erfüllt sich, ob man nun will oder nicht. Mal ist es nur ein kleines Vorkommnis, und manchmal verändert es ein ganzes Leben...

Unser Schicksal war von jenem Moment an festgeschrieben, an dem Sigil den Ring fand. Der Ring... er ist sein eigenes Schicksal. Einmal seines mit dem eigenen verbunden, gibt es nur noch einen Weg:

Den Tod. 

*** 

Ff.

Ist das ein Cliffhanger? Eigentlich schon, oder? ^,^*

Verdammt viel Gelaber und verdammt kurz. Sorry. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's etwas mehr Action und höchstwahrscheinlich wird's auch länger.

@Shelley: Bei einer Lego-Haldir-Version würde ich das Ende ändern (noch mehr Arbeit... *lol*). Und die Drei wollten ursprünglich in Richtung Düsterwald. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das bisher geschrieben habe (höchstens im Prolog).

@varie: Thanx. Schön mal wieder von dir zu hören ^_^


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

A/n: Letztes Kapitel... Ich habe es ein wenig vor mir hergeschoben... Tut mir leid für die endlosen Dialoge in den vorherigen Kapiteln.

***

...ins Dunkel zu treiben... Teil 5

***

Schaut zum Himmel, Freunde! Sonnenuntergang... Wunderbar symbolisch. Das Ende eines Tages, und das warme Licht der schwindenden Sonne, das alles in blutrotes Licht taucht. Richtig schön kitschig. Eine Szenerie wie geschaffen dafür, dass hier gleich etwas passiert...

Tareth beobachtete seine beiden Gefährten unruhig. Sie wanderten nebeneinander her, in einen Schleier des Schweigens gehüllt, ein drückendes Schweigen, das jedes Gespräch sofort ersticken würde. Tareth war nervös, gab sich aber Mühe, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Wahrscheinlich wissen sie es eh schon, so schlecht wie ich im Schauspielen bin..." überlegte er sarkastisch. 

Einmal sah sich Iarlîn kurz um, und sein Blick traf den Tareths. "Lass es!" schienen seine Augen zu befehlen, doch Tareth war entschlossen, seinen Plan durchzuführen, egal ob Iarlîn wollte oder nicht.

Das war der große Fehler.

Er wartete bloß noch auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt.

__

...der bereits lange verstrichen war.

Die Frage war, ob Iarlîn versuchen würde, ihn aufzuhalten. Natürlich konnte er versuchen, seinen Gefährten auf Erkundung zu schicken, nur um sicherzugehen, aber Tareth wusste, dass Iarlîn zu klug war, um sich von so einem kleinen Trick täuschen zu lassen. Es gab also überhaupt keine Wahl. Doch vielleicht, so hoffte Tareth, würde Iarlîn sich doch noch anders entscheiden. 

Sie hatten grade einen Fluss überquert, als Sigil vorschlug, dort die Nacht über zu bleiben. Erleichtert stimmte Tareth zu- dieser Ort schien ihm wie geschaffen für seinen Plan. Wenn alles schief ging konnte er immer noch den Ring im Wasser versenken. Zu seiner Überraschung versuchte Sigil auch noch, Iarlîn dazu zu überreden, die Gegend nach Orks abzusuchen. Dieser wirkte zwar alles andere als glücklich darüber, aber da Tareth Sigil nach Kräften unterstützte, musste er sich schließlich geschlagen geben. Murrend ließ er die beiden alleine. 

Sigil wandte sich nun Tareth zu. "Du wolltest mit mir sprechen, oder? Ich habe es den ganzen Tag gespürt."

Tareth wusste, dass ihm das eben Gesagte ernsthafte Sorgen bereiten sollte, aber er ignorierte es. Zu sehr beschäftigte ihn jetzt das, was er seinem Freund erzählen wollte. Bloß nichts falsches sagen, sonst war alles verloren.

__

Das war es auch so schon. Sigil wusste ganz genau, was nun kam und war entschlossen, sich nicht bestehlen zu lassen. 

Während Tareth redete, griff Sigil unauffällig an einen seiner Stiefel und zog einen langen Dolch hervor...

...und besiegelte damit endgültig unser Schicksal.

Nicht weit entfernt stand Iarlîn zwischen einigen Bäumen und starrte in den Himmel. Einige Wolken zogen langsam vorbei, ihr weißes Gewand in rot getaucht. Vögel sah er keine, außer einem Käuzchen, das auf einem der Bäume hockte und leise schrie. Irgendwie beschlich Iarlîn bei diesem Geräusch ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Etwas war oder würde geschehen, etwas, das nicht geschehen durfte. 

Iarlîn schlug mit der Faust gegen einen knochigen Baum. Warum hatte er sich wegschicken lassen? Er hatte doch genau gewusst, welche Dummheit Tareth begehen wollte! In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zurück musste. Zurück, um seine Freunde vor einem fatalen Fehler zu bewahren. 

Auf der Stelle rannte Iarlîn los. Er achtete nicht auf seine Umgebung, sondern war nur noch von einem Gedanken besessen: seinen Freunden zu helfen. Aber tief in seinem Inneren hatte sich das Gefühl gebildet, dass es

...zu spät sein würde...

Zuerst nahm er gar nicht richtig wahr, was geschehen war. Er sah Sigil ruhig auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm sitzen, neben ihm lag Tareth. Zuerst dachte Iarlîn, sein Freund sei schon eingeschlafen, doch als Sigil sich umdrehte und einen blutigen Dolch in seiner Hand hielt, wusste er, dass er sich geirrt hatte.

__

Ein seltsamer Irrtum, doch es blieb keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Die Wunde, die Sigil zugefügt hatte, war tief und blutete stark. Tödlich...

Halb entsetzt, halb traurig nahm Iarlîn Tareths Hand. Die Geste kam ihm seltsam vor, aber das spielte im Moment keine Rolle. Tareth atmete nur noch schwach, sah Iarlîn jedoch mit einem vollkommen klaren Blick an, in dem dieser genau lesen konnte, was geschehen war. 

"Es... es tut mir leid, Tareth." flüsterte Iarlîn, und war entsetzt über seine schwankende Stimme. 

Tareth schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er wollte etwas sagen, schaffte es aber nicht.

"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich Sigil..." Iarlîn brach ab. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. 

Tareth lächelte, und er flüsterte: "Hilf ihm, bitte..."

...und dann herrschte Schweigen....

Nach einer Weile sah Iarlîn auf. Sein Gesicht war voller Trauer, doch weinen konnte er nicht. Zu entsetzt war er über Sigils Tat, zu groß der Zorn, der nun in ihm hochwallte. Er starrte Sigil an, der regungslos dasaß. Dem blonden Elben liefen Tränen über die Wangen, doch gleichzeitig lachte er. In einem Moment flüsterte er ungläubig und voller Trauer: "Tareth... oh nein... ich habe ihn getötet... das wollte ich nicht...bitte... verzeih mir...", im anderen Moment rief er lachend: "Dieser Dieb hat bekommen, was er verdient hat! ...Er wollte dich haben... aber du gehörst zu mir... Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du entführt wirst..."

Als er auf Iarlîn aufmerksam wurde, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht, alle Trauer wich und ließ nur noch Hass zurück.

"Ah... da bist du ja... Willst mir ihn stehlen... nicht wahr? Aber er will bei mir sein... und ich lasse nicht zu, dass er traurig wird..."

Damit sprang Sigil auf und rannte mit gezogenem Dolch auf Iarlîn zu. Dieser konnte grade noch einem blindwütigen Stich ausweichen, und versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen, der den blonden Elben einige Schritt zurücktaumeln ließ. 

"Was soll das?" fragte Iarlîn bemüht ruhig, während Sigil sich wieder fing. Er gab jedoch keine Antwort, sondern zischte nur: "Dieb!", und stürzte wieder auf den anderen Elben zu. 

Iarlîn konnte nun seinen Zorn endgültig nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er fühlte, wie sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper anspannte. Sein Blut schien sich in Feuer verwandelt zu haben, und der Schmerz machte jeden klaren Gedanken zunichte. Er merkte kaum, wie er Sigil entgegenrannte, sein langes Schwert gezogen. Er sah nicht, wie er die wütenden Stiche seines Freundes abwerte, sah nicht, wie er selber angriff.

__

Eigentlich hätte Sigil gar keine Chance gegen so ein gewaltiges Schwert haben dürfen. Und doch wich er immer wieder aus und nutzte jede nur erdenkliche Möglichkeit aus. Einige Male traf er sogar, doch es waren keine ernsthaften Wunden. 

Der Kampf zog sich lange hin. Das Ende kam erst, als Sigil Iarlîn quer über das rechte Auge bis zum Kinn schnitt. Iarlîn taumelte, und Sigil hielt die Zeit für einen letzten Angriff für gekommen. Doch noch während er seine Hand hob, spürte er grauenhafte Schmerzen in seiner Schulter explodieren. Ungläubig starrte er Iarlîn an, der verzweifelt sein Schwert hochgerissen hatte und im richtigen

__

oder falschen...

Moment zugeschlagen hatte. Die Klinge war tief in Sigils Schulter eingedrungen, zu tief. Sigil sank zu Boden und ließ den Dolch fallen, den Ring aber hielt er fest umklammert. 

"Ich habe dich beschützt... so gut ich konnte..." murmelte er. Dann wandte er sich Iarlîn zu, der neben ihm auf die Knie gefallen war. "Ich habe... dir immer gesagt, dass dein Schwert viel zu gefährlich ist... Ironie des Schicksals, dass nun ausgerechnet sie mich tötet..."

Iarlîn wollte etwas sagen, doch wieder fand er nicht die richtigen Worte. Sigil hustete, dann flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme: "Danke..."

__

Ich habe mir immer einzureden versucht, dass ich Sigil erlöst habe. Mir war und ist bewusst, dass dies nur eine Lüge ist, eine Lüge, um meinen Geist zu beruhigen. Wer hat mir das Recht gegeben, ihm sein Leben zu nehmen, egal aus welchem Grund? 

Es dauerte lange, bis Iarlîn schließlich wie in Trance aufstand. Er war sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber er weinte.

__

Tränen aus Blut und Tränen aus Wasser.

Nur ein einziger Gedanke schwirrte noch in seinemKopf herum.

__

Ich will meinen Freunden folgen!

Tareths Schwert steckte immer noch in dessen Gürtel, unangetastet, unbeschmutzt mit dem Blut seiner Freunde. Iarlîn nahm es und rammte es ein Stückchen entfernt mit dem Griff zuerst in den Boden. Er sah sich noch einmal nach seinen toten Freunden um, dann seufzte er und ließ sich fallen.

__

Man sagt, dass man vor dem Tod noch einmal sein ganzes Leben vor sich sieht. Ich sah nichts dergleichen, fragte mich nur plötzlich: "Verdammt, was mache ich denn da?" Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte sich mein Körper bereits zur Seite gedreht und ich fiel unsanft auf den Boden, nur ein winziges Stückchen von der drohenden Klinge entfernt.

Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat, stand Iarlîn wieder auf. Er sah das blitzende Schwert vor sich und beschloss, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Doch auch dieses Mal schaffte er es nicht. Er versuchte es wieder und wieder, doch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich blieb er einfach auf dem Boden liegen.

"Warum?" flüsterte er schluchzend, "Warum traue ich mich nicht? Ich war doch sonst kein Feigling... und nun..."

Ruckartig setzte Iarlîn sich auf. Er zog das Schwert aus dem Boden und streichelte es.

"Nein, Schwert meines Freundes... du sollst nicht befleckt werden. Tareth wollte keinen Freund töten, und du, du sollst es auch nicht..."

Dann steckte er das Schwert zurück in Tareths Gürtel.

__

Es scheint, als habe mich das wieder zu Verstand gebracht. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich in den folgenden Stunden tat. Ich glaube ich habe meine Freunde so gut ich konnte bestattet. Ich konnte sie schließlich nicht hier liegen lassen –wer weiß, ob nicht die Orks sie gefunden hätten.

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und blickte traurig auf die Erde hinab. Iarlîn schaute zurück und strich sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte, Blut, Schmutz und Tränen wegzuwischen. Doch es brachte nichts. Schließlich hörte er auf und betrachtete das, was er in seiner Hand hielt.

Den Ring.

__

Ich habe ihn Sigil abgenommen, um ihn irgendwo hinzubringen, wo ihn keiner finden wird. Als ich ihn so betrachtete, kam es mir seltsam vor, dass das Ganze hier auf den Schwertelfeldern geschehen war. Isildur, der frühere Ringträger fand hier seinen Tod, und nun... Es scheint, als ob diese Gegend verflucht ist... 

Iarlîn drehte den Ring in seiner Hand einmal herum, sah dann wieder in den Himmel und suchte Trost bei den Sternen.

Habe ich gesagt, unser Schicksal sei vorgeschrieben gewesen? Ich habe mich geirrt- es gab einen Weg, eine einzige Möglichkeit. Doch ich habe alle Zeichen missachtet und unterschrieb damit das Dokument, das unseren Untergang besiegelte. Der Traum... hätte ich ihn beachtet, hätte ich einen Weg gefunden.

Damals aber hielt ich es für einen einfachen Traum... und nun, endlich, nach allem was geschehen ist, erkenne ich seine wahre Bedeutung. Ich weiß nun den Teil, der mir entfallen ist, wieder. Ich blickte die Gestalten an, und sah ihre Gesichter. Die meisten waren mir unbekannt, doch da waren drei... Sigil, Tareth... und ich. Opfer des Ringes. Wie alle anderen dort. Ich würde es ihnen gerne ersparen, doch ich weiß, dass ich dazu nicht die Kraft habe. Möge das Schicksal ihnen gnädig sein. 

Iarlîn sah den Ring in seiner Hand noch einmal an, schloss die Augen und schleuderte ihn weit von sich. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte in die andere Richtung davon.

__

Ich weiß bis heute nicht genau, weshalb ich die Kraft hatte, dem Ring zu widerstehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich zu lange ein Gefangener Saurons gewesen bin, in der Zeit, als er und der Ring am mächtigsten waren. Ich habe unzählige Wesen gesehen, die unter seiner Herrschaft unendlich litten, und auch ich selber tat es. Natürlich spürte ich die Macht des Ringes, doch sie erschien mir nicht im Geringsten verlockend. Ich war nicht aus Saurons Sklaverei entkommen, um nun wieder ein Sklave des Ringes zu werden. Niemals.

Zurück blieb die Narbe von meinem rechten Auge bis zum Kinn. Sie wird mich für immer an meine Freunde und das, was geschehen ist, erinnern. Ich verstecke sie –im Gegensatz zu Tareth- niemals. Jeder soll sehen, was dieser kleine Ring anrichten kann. Natürlich wissen die meisten Leute nicht, woher meine Narbe stammt, doch jedem läuft bei ihrem Anblick ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie ahnen instinktiv, was geschehen ist, und vielleicht wird es ihnen eine Warnung sein, niemals so zu handeln wie wir Drei gehandelt haben.

Ein Ring sie zu knechten... 

sie alle zu finden...

ins Dunkel zu treiben... 

und ewig zu binden... 

*** 

Ende

Jetzt fragt mich bitte nicht, ob es mir Spaß macht, so etwas zu schreiben. Ich weiß es nämlich nicht.

by Finlass1.06.2003 


End file.
